Dawn
by Desiree Victoria
Summary: EDWARD'S WIFE FROM BEFORE HE WAS A VAMPIRE RETURNS AND WANTS HIM BACK. AND SHE IS WILLING TO DO ANYTHING TO GET HIM;EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING EVERYONE HE LOVES FIRST.
1. Return

**A not so happy reunion**

'I cant believe I'm getting married tomorrow." I thought jumping out of Bella's second story bedroom window, and into the passenger's seat of my Volvo.

'_You haven't changed at all have you?' _A voice sounded in my head.

"Hahaha, very funny Emmett." I laughed lightly punching my "brother", who was sitting next to me in the drivers seat.

"What did I do?" He asked glancing from the road to me and back again.

"Never mind just keep driving." I said to him.

I felt a sudden wave of calm steal over me. "Jasper…knock it off." I said blandly.

"Sorry, you seemed nervous…scared almost." HA said starting to laugh.

O laughed too, what did vampires have to be afraid of…except…dying…the Volturri…and losing our soul mates after we found them…and were-wolves/…other than that were invincible…right?!

"_Hahahahaha still delusional I see, you know there is much more than that that can get you…LIKE ME" I heard the voice in my head again. This time it was a harsh mocking tone._

This made me get more anxious. I knew the voice before. All I could tell was that is was female, she knew me very well and…she wanted me dead…or close to it.

I felt another wave of calm steal over me. This time I accepted it, I needed to be calm for my "bachelor party". Emmett and Jasper were taking me to hunt grizzly bears in the mountains.

'_Hmmmm I like Jasper. I might just make him my pet. Look out I'm coming Edward and I want what is mine. AHahahahaha!' The voice was threatening inside my head. _

I knew in that moment who that voice belonged to, and exactly what she wanted.

"Shit!" I screamed slamming my fist into the dashboard of my car, cracking the wood.

"Dude, are you O.K.?" Emmett asked, truly concerned for my car.

"Yeah..uh… I just remembered something, I'll take care of it tomorrow don't worry, I'll fix the dash too." I said hurriedly to avoid any more suspicion.

The rest of the ride to where we were going to park the car, when we were going to hunt, was silent, and uneventful.

We pulled into a small meadow in the forest just outside of town, when the laughter of the voice started to fade from my ringing ears.

We all got out of the car and I swear I heard a girl giggling in the trees. I spun around to where the voice was coming from, and snarled. Emmet and jasper looked at me confused. I stood up straight and smoothed out my shirt. "Shall we?" I said motioning toward the trees. Emmett and Jasper shrugged their shoulders and started running into the trees. I hesitated a moment and followed after them.

Hunting felt as natural to me as breathing did to a human. The wind though my hair, and the almost flight as my feet barely hit the ground, never got old.

I caught the scent of a mountain lion almost immediately. It wasn't what we were after but blood was blood, and I preferred lions anyway.

I almost laughed at the lion's feeble attempt to escape me when it realized I was after it.

I calmed me down, even further from the afternoon's earlier excitement.

After about fifteen minutes of playing with the lion, I heard a noise behind me, at first I thought it was Jasper, or Emmett following me but when I came into a clearing, and saw them feeding on two bear cubs, I almost forgot about the lion. I quickly reached out and grabbed its hind legs and broke it hip, and femur, so it wouldn't get too far. A moment later Jasper and Emmett finished their meal, and she walked into the clearing. Looking exactly the same as I remembered her only she was not a human any more.

"Hello, Desire." I said trying to sound confident, althought i was positive she heard the tremmor in my voice.


	2. The secret revealed

**The Secret Revealed**

_**(Desire's Point of View)**_

The road to the Cullen Families mansion was over decorated with white gossamer bows. And rope lights. Alice had a fetish with the extreme decoration didn't she?

I drove up to the driveway in my '04 Mustang GT, and parked gracefully between a police cruiser, and a Van with a rather large dent in the fender, I'd have to ask Edward about that.

I immediately smelled flowers, dogs, and the mouth watering smell of Human blood, put I tried to ignore that. I didn't want to eat the Cullen's wedding guests.

I wondered how the Cullen's especially Edward resisted eating their pet dogs. He was never one to have a lot of will power. I started to giggle at how easily it was to control him when we were both human. I wondered if it would be as easy, now that my power was amplified. Along with my other one.

I walked into the family room of the Cullen's house and was happy to see I had become the center of attention almost immediately. I wondered if it was my black leather outfit. Or the fact that I put Rosalie to shame with my…natural radiant beauty.

I walked by a small group of boys, teenagers, that were huddled whispering something about who I was, and if I was single. I flashed my most flirtatious smile and kept walking. I heard one of them sigh, and another make a bet with his friend on who would talk to me and get my name first.

I made my way through the crowd, leaving a wake of whispers and stunned looks behind me. I sat in the front row on the "groom's" side of the yard, and stared straight at Edward, until he turned and looked at me. His eyes got huge, and I saw a mix of excitement, gloating, and fear.

Suddenly I heard the traditional wedding march, and turned to see a beautiful young human walk down the stairs. I heard amazed whispers all around me, and found out that this human was indeed Bella-soon to be Cullen-Swann.

As she walked past me I understood why Edward wanted to marry her. She smelled heavenly. On their honeymoon he could drink her dry and say she was attacked. Edward was more devious than I remembered him to be.

I chuckled, and was quickly silenced by a hiss from Edward, that I am positive no one else heard.

The wedding was boring, for me at least. Some poor human of the brides side was balling, and I could smell her tears…GROSS! Bella's eyes never left Edwards face, until she looked away to see me standing in line to give her a hug.

"Hello, how are you today?" She said holding onto Edward's hand for dear life. Talking as if she were drunk, slurring the words together, anxious to go onto the honeymoon.

" I am an old friend of Edwards." I replied trying hard not to laugh at the delicious irony. How I'd hate to kill her but if she stood in my way I knew I would have to. So sad.

Edward followed after as she was passed from hand to hand. He only paused long enough; to shoot me a glare and mouth the words "we'll talk later."

I simply smiled, and walked away to investigate, the source of the dog smell.

I walked up to a rather handsome young man. "Seth stop fidgeting." I heard an older woman hiss to him.

"Excuse me," I said trying to sound innocent although my outfit didn't help at all. "But if I may ask, do you have dogs? I don't mean to pry but I am terribly allergic, and I seen to sneeze more when I am near you." I said still attempting innocence. I sneezed to prove my point,

"Yeah, I have several actually, sorry." He said, almost too smoothly.

I smiled my most dazzling smile, and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry about it, I'll see if the Cullen's have some medicine I can take. Dr. Carlisle can prescribe something for me if it gets too bad."

He blushed and looked away. I think that elderly woman as his mother, because she started questioning him like he committed a crime.

I laughed and went to join the dance.

" I don't mean to be rude but may I cut in, I haven't seen Eddie in a vary long time." I asked tapping Bella on the shoulder.

"Of course, I have to find Charlie anyway."

"Shall we?" I said grabbing Edwards's hand and placing his other on my back, and led him into a waltz, matching the tempo perfectly.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, though a fake smile.

"I'm here to collect my property." I said, looking like I was enjoying my self.

We twirled around the dance floor so beautifully, that the other couples looked, like they were doing the chicken dance.

"Property?" He asked spinning me around.

"You" I said coming back to him and kissing his chest, as the song ended.


	3. The Truth part 1

**The truth (pt 1)**

_**(Desire's Point of view)**_

The rest of the reception went along seamlessly. Until I went to Carlisle and told him I was a friend of Edward's and if he and Bella left to go onto the honeymoon they would be killed.

"How do you know that?" He asked starting to be concerned.

"I will tell you in a little while, but first **DON"T **let Edward and Bella and leave, and as soon as the last people leave, call a family meeting, or conference, or whatever you vampires here have.

He looked at me surprised and then I told him I was almost as old as Edward, and he understood.

_**(Edward's Point of View)**_

I couldn't believe that she had the nerve to show her face, at my _wedding_.

And then she interrupts my dance with my _current _wife.

After the reception, Carlisle came up to Bella and me and with a worried look in his face said we had to postpone the honeymoon, because we had a situation.

_NO it isn't Alice, it's your friend in the leather outfit. _

I knew immediately, what was going to happen, and I knew I could do nothing to stop it.

_**(Desire's Point of View)**_

As we gathered in the living room, I noticed a few things.

Bella, and Alice were missing

Rosalie was furious with my choice of dress. (She heard the whispers too, and thought I took the attention away from her and Bella)

And 3. When Bella, and Alice finally came down the stairs, Edward was so mad at having me here, that he couldn't control himself enough to touch Bella, with out breaking her.

I gave a small laugh, as the family sensing Edward's hostility toward me began to spread themselves out. After all I was supposed to be his _friend._

"What the hell do you want here." He hissed through clenched teeth, circling me like a lion, would it's prey.

"I came to get my property." I replied calmly sinking into one of the pure white chairs, that was only a few feel away.

My answer was met with, confused faces, and blank looks from everyone in attendance.

"You mean Eddie never told you?" I asked in surprise.

"Wow Eddie vampirism really has changed you." I said stifling a laugh.

"Wha…what do you mean?" Bella asked shooting a doubtful glance at Edward.

"It seems that none of you have any idea who I am, or how I know Edward." I said " Edward Anthony!"

"Well not that I can see my husband, can't be trusted I guess the responsibility, to tell you the truth." I said, trying not to laugh at Bella's surprised, and Edward's furious expression.

"Well I was born two months after Edward, in 1901. We lived newt door to each other for all our lives, and out were best friend till his parents died, and mine killed themselves. Yes I know that's very sad now can we get on with the story." I said looking at everyone's saddened expressions. "Edward and I first met when his baseball flew into my backyard, and hit me on the head. I played with it for almost three days, until my mother asked where I got it and I replied 'It flew over the fence and hit me on the head' showing her the bump. She made me walk over to Edward's house, and knock on the door. I stood there for about five minutes, looking over my shoulder silently asking if I could leave the ball on the doorstep. Every time she said 'No'. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, to my seven-year-old mind. Mrs. Mason arrived in the doorway. Seeing my mother at the end of the walkway to their door, and seeing me standing there about to cry, she crouched down and put her first two fingers under my chin, and lifting my face so our eyes met. 'Desire, what is wrong? You can tell me and I promise I wouln't be angry. Ok?' "This is Edwards." I said thrusting the ball into her chest, and turning to run away. She caught my arm and said 'Hold on a moment,' and she tuned and called for Edward. About a minute later, Edward appeared behind her 'Yes, Mother?' he asked. 'There is someone here to see you' she said trying hard not to laugh. 'Hello' he said to me. 'This is yours, I think…"

"STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP!" Edward roared at me as though he was in pain. "Please, please, please" He whispered sinking to the floor. "Let me finish, please."

"As you wish." I said quoting one of my favorite books, waving my hand for him to start.

_**(Edward's point of View.**_

"Please let me continue." I said, hoping that if I was the one finishing the story, then Bella would forgive me for my secrecy.

"Where were you?" I said looking up.

"We were best friends." She said, extending her hand to Bella, who looked like she was going to cry.

"Ok. Yes we were so close. When I was old enough to find interest in girls, the only girl I had eyes for was Desire. After her seventeenth birthday, I proposed to her and she agreed. Three days later we were wed, and four days after that I "died" form the Spanish influenza. And you know my story from there." I said putting my head down to signal the end of the tale.

After ten minutes of silence I looked up to see Bella weeping, being held by Desire, and all my family all together with Emmett and Carlisle in front, and Alice, and Jasper gone.

"Well that as fun wasn't it?" Desire asked forcing a smile. "Bella love, I need to go check on Alice." She said as we heard a crash like something large glass and breakable hit the floor with tremendous force. "My point exactly." She said picking up the Bella that laid balling on her lap and placing her in the armchair her ass previously occupied.

_Now's my change whir they argue with him I can copy Alice, and Jasper. _I heard Desire think walking towards the stairs.

"Emmett! Grab her and hold her down, I've got to go get Alice and Jasper!" I yelled.

No one moved.

"Emmett please!" I yelled starting to move towards the stairs.

Still no one moved. By then Desire was in the room that Alice was and I could hear her trying to calm her down.

"Why did no one stop her?" I demanded looking at my family. It was then that I saw the looks on their faces.

Everyone was frozen, with the same look. Shock.

"Edward, why?" Bella started but was cut off by another loud crashing and a scream from upstairs.

At that moment. Desire came down the stairs, rubbing the back of her head and wincing. "I think Bella should go up and see Alice." She said "She needs something fragile to help calm her down and the furniture isn't working….and she has Jasper scared silly, so he's not much help either."

She shot a pleading look at Bella, and then walked over to Carlisle.

"I am terribly sorry for bringing this upon your family, if I had any idea that Edward had not told you of me, I would never have come." She said feigning sorrow. "Is there a place near by where I can help control the animal population, if you know what I mean." She said. Looking towards the door.

"Yes, _Edward_ will show you where it is." Emmett said stepping forward.

I winced and gave Carlisle a look that said 'Do I have to. He nodded yes and then turned to walk up the stairs to his bedroom, Esme followed him.

"Please…Edward…go…..I need to talk to Alice before she breaks he house down." I heard a small voice whisper behind me.

I turned to see Bella standing up. She was shaking and could hardly stand up; Rosalie was at her side in an instant and helped her up the stairs.

With a sigh I turned and walked out the door to Desire's awaiting car in the driveway.

"Get in we have a lot to talk about and not a lot of time before Bella's break down." She said revving the engine.

I did as I was told, and climbed into he passengers seat. I looked at her expectantly. "Well let's go." I said impatiently.

"Buckle up." She said laughing,

I laughed too, and buckled my seat belt. No sooner had the lock clicked than had Desire backed out and sped off into the freeway at 105 mph.

"Well tell me where to go I have no idea where we are or are going." She said trying to stop laughing, because we both knew that wasn't true.

As I directed her I began to ask the questions I have had since we met.

"So how did you find me? And how long have you been here?" I began.

"James." She replied bluntly.

"Who?" I asked

"The Jams that came and almost turned Bella about 2 years ago. He turned me about ninety years ago a few weeks after you 'died' and he was my lover for about three years, Until he met Victoria and Laurent then he left me, and so I followed him, and he led me straight to you. I have been here ever since, waiting for the right time to revel my self to you." She said.

"And you chose my wedding…. Because?" I asked intolerantly.

"The better to torture you my dear." She said sounding like the Big Bad Wolf, from _The Three Little Pigs._

Great. I thought.

"We're here." She said getting out of the car.

She took off running after determining that I wasn't as hungry as she was.

Watching her run was amazing. As I ran after her I saw her catch the sent of a mountain lion.

She was magnificent.

Fast as a cheetah. Graceful as a gazelle. And fierce as a bear.

As I watched her stalk her prey, numerous memories from when we were together came flooding back to me. The one that came back the most was the night I proposed.

{Flash Back}

"Edward where are we going? And why am I blind folded?" Desire giggled next to me.

"You'll see." I said snapping the reins of the carriage I was renting for tonight.

"Well hurry. I'm getting really cold out here." She complained shivering next to me.

I put my jacked on her shoulders, and laughed.

A few minutes later I stopped the carriage, and helped her out.

There was a audible shushing from inside the house, we both chuckled.

As we entered the house the noise was deafening as both our families screamed, "SURPRISE!" as loud as they could without hurting themselves.

Desire and I spent ten minutes trying to detangle the blindfold from her hair.

-I was never good at tying knots. - She nearly cried out of joy, when she saw all I had done for her.

She never thought her 17th birthday, would be this grand. I had saved up my money for almost a year for this.

Toward the end , I took her into the backyard that I personally decorated and sat her down.

"Oh Edward, this is so amazing!" She said blushing "When did you do all of this?"

I glanced at my watch and looked back at her "' Bout 4 hours ago." I replied with a laugh,

"Wha…how?" She asked looking at me in surprise.

"I had a lot of help." I said flicking my head towards the door..

"Edward?" She whispered

""Yes my pet?" I asked looking into her eyes, there were full of tears.

"Why would you do all of this? I don't mean to sound petty but it's only my 17th birthday." She asked.

"Because of this," I said getting down on one knee. " Desire Victoria in......" I glanced at the clock I had placed behind her earlier that day "Seven minutes will you be my wife for all eternity, no matter what may happen to either of us?" I said giving my best smile, and looking into her eyes.

"She opened her mouth to speak, but only a small chocking sound came out. Then she started to cry, and nodded her head so violently that I thought she was going to break her neck.

Then she slid off the seat where she was, and fell to her knees, hugging me, and finally managing to whisper into my ear "Did you really have to ask?"

{End flash back}

"Your lucky I am as fast as you and just as strong, otherwise lord knows where you'd be right now." I heard Desires Voice long before I saw her face.

I opened my eyes to see Desire, straddling my hips, holding my hands above my head, and leaning down, just inches away from my face.

" GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled throwing her to the other side of the clearing where she stopped me. " DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU WERE DONG?"

"I was stopping you from running off the continent, although, judging by how far you were in La-La Land, I'd say you would be by Europe by now." She said with a laugh " Any way we had better get back to the house, we've been gone for almost eleven hours, your wife will be getting worried." She said walking away

I grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into my chest. " No, she won't she knows exactly what I am doing."

" How?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Because, she is right here" I said kissing her.

"DESIRE? WAKE UP!"

"DESIRE CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"DESIRE!"

Authors note:

I have gotten a lot of people telling me that I am not going in the right direction with my story, I have chapter 4 already written, but I'm not sure whether I should let Bella live and be with Jacob/Seth, or kill her and have Desire take her place.

Leave a comment with your vote.

If you have a better idea then please feel free to tell me, all ideas are welcome.

BTW! My bff Black Gate Keeper has a new story, and it is awesome, I am kind of in it, only she hit my personality better in that story than I will in this one (AND SHE USED MY REAL NAME LOL)


End file.
